


G'Night Bro

by glaciesdraco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just Bros, Nightmares, Sans Has Night Terrors, Self-Indulgent, not romantic yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciesdraco/pseuds/glaciesdraco
Summary: Sans had a bad dream and lil bro's gonna save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent fluff one-shot. And also pain/comfort. Enjoy <3

"Here you go, brother!" Papyrus piped, putting the warm mug of tea into his brother's clammy hands, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks bro..." Sans said gruffly after taking a sip, smiling wearily at his brother as he sagged guiltily into Papyrus' racecar-patterned pillow, "And sorry again..."

"No need for that," Papyrus said briskly, smoothing out the sheets around his brother's feet absentmindedly with his hands, "Night terrors aren't exactly something you have control over like a boiling pot of spaghetti."

"Yeah... right..." Sans trailed off, slightly confused by the comparison.

"Do you need any more sugar?" Papyrus asked, quickly changing the subject, "For your tea?"

"Nah bro, this is good. Thanks."

Unexpectedly enough, Papyrus was pretty good at preparing coffee and tea and other simple recipes that required heating up water for 70% of the steps.

 

Leaning back, Sans really started to feel the clammy shakes settling back into his bones. Had that dream really shaken him up that badly? He'd been living with the resets for so long, he'd have thought (expected, _hoped_ ) by now such simple things as nightmares wouldn't get to him, or would even stop. Yet here he was, shaking like a baby bones, still shell-shocked and partially limp from his stricken state. If Papyrus hadn't turned off the vacuum cleaner at that precise moment, he probably wouldn't have been able to get up at all. In fact, Papyrus had carried Sans into his room, sobbing and shaking as he was. He probably would have just laid there on the floor where he'd rolled, cringing and trying to pull himself together for hours.

"You're still awfully pale," Papyrus noted when they'd been quiet for a while, and Sans had almost finished his tea out of need to do something (anything but looking Papyrus in the eye, that is).

"We're skeletons bro, we don't get much pastier than this."

He'd meant it as a joke, but Sans' voice dripped with sarcasm. He froze the moment he said it, half in self-disgust and half in utter horror. Papyrus didn't faze slightly. Either he hadn't noticed the sarcasm or he didn't take offense. Instead, he moved to sit beside Sans in his bed, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Was it a bad one brother?"

 

Papyrus never asked Sans to share the details, ever. That didn't mean he wasn't worried about it, of course. He tutted and he fussed, but Papyrus really did genuinely care about Sans; it was how he expressed it at times even. He placed a gloved hand on the side of Sans' head and gently pressed their temples together. It was an old sentiment shared between the two of them, some long lost family bond Sans had lost the meaning behind years ago, but it still shot a shiver of nostalgia up Sans' spine until it brought tears to his eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." Sans sputtered, holding back a painful sob in his throat. Papyrus held him tighter, "Yeah, it kinda... I guess it kinda... messed me up..."

Papyrus held him close, arms wrapped tightly around Sans' head as Sans sat there awkwardly accepting it with the cup of tea still sitting in his hands.

After a while, Papyrus released him to take the tea and place it on a coaster sitting on the dresser. Then he climbed into bed with Sans, carefully wrapping Sans around a couple of times in his scarf. Once he'd angled himself more comfortably beside his brother, he hugged him close.

"Why don't we take a little break, brother? I think it'll do us both some good, and I know how much you like to."

"Y-Yeah..." Sans murmured, though he was far from feeling ready to go back to sleep, but he gravitated into the shallow warmth his brother provided, clutching the fabric of the scarf tightly in his grip.

"G'night Pap."

"Goodnight Sans!"

Sans did not sleep. Eventually though, the familiar pressure of his brother's head against his shoulder finally caused the tremors wracking his body to subside. He started to relax, rubbing his thumb absently along the temple of his brother's skull, thinking only of how good it felt. He didn't sleep, but Papyrus made him feel safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I stg this is purely self-indulgent because that's what I was feeling at the moment. I know it's ever so slightly out of character, but whatever! Ugh, I just needed to write something with the brothers.


End file.
